This disclosure relates to suppressants and, more particularly, to a suppressant actuator having a biasing member and a solenoid.
Suppression systems, such as fire suppression systems, include a suppressant. Moving an actuator of these systems to an open position releases the suppressant. The released suppressant may be used to extinguish or suppress a fire. Suppression systems operate in many environments.
Many fire suppression systems include pyrotechnic-based piston actuators. Such actuators are particularly prone to wear due to environmental conditions. Thus, to avoid actuator faults, the pyrotechnic-based piston actuators are periodically inspected and replaced. Inspection and replacement is costly.